This invention relates to ice skates, and in particular to an improved skate blade support.
In conventional skate blade assemblies such as those manufactured and sold by Canstar Sports Group Inc. under its TUUK trademark, a blade holder, which is secured to the skate boot, has a longitudinal slot into which the blade or "runner" is installed.
This blade assembly has been extremely successful. However, in the constant quest for improvement, it has been determined that it would be desirable to provide greater rigidity along the central portion of the blade holder, i.e. along the neck portion between the heel and toe portions. This would reduce the stress on the neck portion of the blade holder, which is desirable because the plastic of the blade holder is more brittle when under stress. Reinforcement along the neck portion of the blade holder would reduce the stress, and also provide better force transfer between the ice and the skate boot, via the attachments between the boot and the front and rear portions of the blade holder.